Power of The Night
by Booknerd04
Summary: It's been two years since the battle of Gaea. Everyone's settled, waiting for a new quest to pop out of nowhere. But what happens when a powerful demigod jumps in. Will she be the fate of the world? Or is she destined to end up like her mother? sorry i'm really bad at summaries. Please R&R! again, sorry for such a short story.


Power of the Night

Prologue

Think I'm living the life right? Wrong. Mother dies. Father remarries. Runs away. Found and locked in my prison room. My name is Maelee Elizabeth Jones. I'm either called May or Eliza. You can call me May Jones. I'm not really gothic. But I'm definitely dark. I have that "Stay away from me or I will cut your throat" vibe. At least that's what kids at Yancy Academy say. I live in Manhattan, New york. I have long Raven black hair, pale skin, and striking light blue eyes. The only thing that "creeps people out" is my eye color, or so I'm told. I'm like a Goth with blue eyes. For some reason, I like the dark more. I like to be alone. I rarely care to make friends unless they totally understand me. I wasn't a bad student or one of "the naughty kids". I just like to stay in the shadows.

May

Today was a Friday, as usual; I was alone on the bench at school, 20 minutes early, waiting for the doors to open. I was listening to my Playlist and shading in my notebook. When I shade my drawings, I usual use charcoal or a dull pencil. My favorite teacher is my art teacher, Mr. Kramer. Probably because, he lets me shade anything. Literally Anything.

ANYTHING. I asked him if I could shade the walls in his classroom and he let me. Anyways, you know how every school has the different groups, well, Yancy doesn't have those groups although, there is this really weird guy that went here. His name was Magnus. He had blond hair and grey eyes; He alternated in the school year and he was really smart, like not nerdy smart but naturally smart. You get what I mean? Even in Gym he would have smart plans to play dodge ball. He was nice around everyone, well except he got a little jittery around me for some reason.

…

I was still shading my latest drawing; a rounded vase with different shades of blue and purple, When Magnus walked passed me. I kept my head down but he actually walked around me and sat next to me on the bench. I glanced towards him; he was tapping his foot impatiently. It ticked me off when people do that. I tried to ignore it for a few more minutes, my iPod read: 7:35. Magnus was still tapping his foot. I could not stand it. I immediately placed my hand on his knee to stop him but instead I saw unexplainable things I saw different images at once. I saw Magnus sword fighting with something, he had cuts on his face and his left wrist was bandaged but soaked with blood. Then at that moment, I snapped back into reality. I stared at him in disbelief. He asked me a question but I couldn't make out the words. Then the yellow school but arrived at the school and the doors opened as students piled out. I recovered and quickly swiped my hand away from his knee. I grabbed my stuff and left him on the bench and headed to my first class.

Annabeth

This year my cousin Magnus would be at Yancy. He alternated every other year. One year he goes to Yancy, the next he comes to Camp Half-Blood. I was in my Cabin when Piper came in and called for me.

"Hey Annabeth, you asked me to remind you to iris message Magnus and after you're done, meet at the Big House, Rachel has a prophecy for our next mission." After she said what she needed she headed to the Hephaestus Cabin. I got off my bunk and headed out to the camp fountain. I fished out a gold drachma from my pocket and threw it into the fountain I spoke the words I needed to say and then the fountain glittered and showed an imagery of Magnus.

"Hey Annabeth." Magnus said enthusiastically.

"Hey Magnus. How's Yancy?"

"You know, same old same old." He says as he shakes his head, he was about to speak when a girl passed by him, for a minute I thought it was Thalia.

"Um, Magnus? Who's that girl that passed? Is…Is that Thalia?" I asked as he turns around and sees the girl as she walks by, not noticing him.

"No, that's just a girl who goes to Yancy, Her name's Maelee Jones. Everyone just calls her May. Yeah I know right, She looks so much like Thalia that it creeps me out." He lets out a soft laugh. "Hey, I gotta go, Iris message me later. K?" I nod and the message fades and I walk over to the big house. I hear Piper and Leo mumbling behind me as we walk up to see, Percy, Hazel, Rachel and Chiron.

"Ah, Annabeth, Leo and Piper, you're here. Rachel. Please recite the Prophecy." Chiron says and waves to Rachel to continue. Rachel's eyes turn bright green as we all listen.

" Of Shadows and Darkness, the Goddess rises.

She crawls underneath to deceive or understand, No one knows.

Nine demigods search and seek but do not find the answer in the pit but within the pit's heart.

Of Ravens and Loneliness, she comes and goes but stays with only one. The decent of Hades." Rachel's eyes return to her original color and we all consider the Prophecy.

"Nine Demigods…That's gotta be the most demigods we sent on a quest before." Leo says. I can imagine the gears in his mind turning.

"I've had enough Goddesses rise already, why can't this quest be simple?" Piper complains.

"Piper, Demigods are never simple." Percy says with a smirk.

Chiron dismisses us and we all head to the lake to chat.

"What do you think the Prophecy means?" I ask.

"What about the third line, 'Nine demigods search and seek but do not find the answer in the pit but in the pit's heart." Hazel asks, reciting the third line.

I glance at Percy and he groans. "Please tell me we are not gong back to Tartarus." I smile but my eyes are worried.

Last year, Percy and me fell to Tartarus and we closed the Doors of Death, although Nico was the one who went into Tararus first, alone, and he volunteered! The place still gave me the creeps.

"Guys, I just saw something strange." I say, I changed the subject to get my mind off Tartarus.

Their eyes turned to me.

"When I was Iris messaging Magnus, I think I saw Thalia."

"Thalia? At Yancy? Doesn't make sense." Percy exclaims.

"I Know, it was actually someone else. A girl who goes to Yancy. But for some reason, she looks exactly like Thalia. Black hair and the striking blue eyes." Everyone's silent for a moment.

"What's this about Thalia?" a voice says. Jason jogs up to us.

"A girl who goes to Yancy Academy, and she looks exactly like Thalia." Piper explains.

"Her name is Maelee Jones or May Jones. As everyone at Yancy calls her." I say.

"What else did Magnus say about May?" Hazel asks.

"Not much. That's pretty much it." I answer.

May

I was in English class. I'm terrible in English, to me, English…. it's like a foreign language. I can read and speak English but I…. Sometimes I just don't understand it. I don't hate the English teacher but he isn't very good.

He rarely notices what goes on in the class, which, for me, is kinda good, since I would shade in my drawing pad. I was busy finishing up my shaded vase when I saw a quick shadow in the corner of my eye.

I blinked and saw it again, it was so quick, I could have imagined it. But I didn't. I grab my bag and pack everything and head out the door, for some reason, no one notices I leave. I follow the direction I saw the shadow. I sprinted after the shadow and cornered it by the school building. For a minute, I felt powerful, like I wanted to track down every shadow ever and trap it inside and make it suffer for ever putting someone in pain…. No! That's not me. I flick my finger and the shadow disappeared. I felt dizzy, I managed to walk over to an old maple tree and sat down, then I guess I was really dizzy and I had a headache. I heard a ringing sound, and a figure walked up to me. I heard a faint mumble. " I'll get you to help."

Then all I saw was Black.

Nico

I in my cabin, on my bunk, thinking. I needed to clear my mind. I walked out and headed to the infirmary. I walked passed many demigods. Then I noticed Will was tending a new demigod. Magnus, Annabeth's cousin was sitting, near her in a chair, staring at her intently. For some reason, the girl reminded me of Thalia.

Will's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Magnus brought her here, Her name is May Jones. Magnus thinks she's a demigod, passed out for 5 hours, we should tell Chiron."

"She probably is a demigod since she passed the barrier." I said and Will shrugged.

Her eyes were closed but she had some type of black pattern on her forehead. It looked familiar.

"We should tell Chiron." I glance towards him and he nods and walks out, towards the Big House.

I sit next to her and touch her forehead; somehow I can't make the connection. I try again but its no use. I pull my hand away and suddenly her eyes fly open and we lock eyes for a minute. I stare at her icy blue eyes.

' _Now she really looks like Thalia.' I think._

Then Percy and Chiron walk in, Chiron was in his wheelchair and Percy leaned against one of the pillars.

" W-Where am I? Her voice is sharp.

"It is alright my dear, we are here to help you." Chiron says calming, although she doesn't look reassured.

"May, just tell us what happened today." Percy says.

"Who are you…how do you know my name?" She demands.

"My name is Percy Jackson, This is Chiron and that is Nico." He points to Chiron and me when he says this, she looks over to me and I can hear her eyes telling me:

 _I demand you to tell me who are you people, and what do you want?! I know you tried but you will never read me! Never!_

I shake off a chill and glance away from her.

She turns her attention back to Percy.

"Look, someone please explain to me what's going on." She says sternly.

"May, you are here because you are special. Just like them and this camp." Chiron says calmly.

"Ever heard of Greek Mythology? Like the gods and goddesses on Olympus?" Percy asks. May nods her head. "Well, turns out…its true. Everything about Greek mythology is true. The Cyclops, the Furies, the Fates, the gods, goddesses…all real. We are Demigods. Half god and half human. You are one too." Percy explains. May doesn't look surprised or shocked. She just sits in silence, starring at Percy; I could tell he was uncomfortable.

Someone walks in, surprisingly, Its Thalia. She walks up to Chiron and was about to speak but glancing over to May distracts her from saying anything.

Finally, May speaks, breaking the awkward silence and she only needs two words to do it.

"I'm leaving." She gets up and walks right out of the infirmary. Just like that. I follow after her and Percy, Chiron and Thalia trail behind me.

I follow May passed The Hunters of Artemis and other Campers. She suddenly stops at the entrance of Camp. She turns around, facing me. Percy, Thalia and Chiron stopped following and watch from the Big house.

"Leave. Me. Alone" the words felt se familiar and I realized, I said the same thing, once.

Suddenly everything around us feels cold and dark. The dark affects the Camp too. I look at the ground and the plants and flowers all die and shrivel around May's shoes. I recognize the dark energy. May might actually be a Hades Kid except the dark energy didn't feel like it came from Hades. I distracted her by raising an army of skeletons, while being distracted I used the indestructible pink ropes from Brooklyn House, he yelled the Egyptian word for it to bind her.

" _Tas!"_ Immediately the pink ropes bound across her arms. She fell to the ground and suddenly the dark clouds returned to their usual sky blue color and the plants around us started to grow with life.

By now, it was dawn so I grabbed May and shadow traveled to the Big house, where everyone was waiting. I pulled Annabeth, Chiron, Percy and Thalia aside.

"She's definitely a demigod. She was projecting some type of dark magic or energy." I explain.

"Like from Hades?" Annabeth asks, she glances back to May and rolls her eyes as Leo tries to flirt with her but ends up being knocked in the shin.

"No. It was different from Hades'. Darker, scarier." I answer.

Chiron strokes his beard and ponders on this.

"Maybe she is connected to the prophecy. A daughter of a goddess that's rising?" Thalia says, looking at Chiron, waiting.

Chiron was going to speak was interrupted by a groan.

We all turned to see May, the pink ropes binding her, were a darker shade of pink, slowly changing into a dark shade of maroon. She was looking down at the ground, I followed her gaze and I realized, she lifted her shoe and a black mark soaked into the earth, there was faint writing on the shoe mark before it soaked into the green grass. I read it, it said:

 **TARTARUS**

I widened my eyes and pulled Annabeth aside quickly.

"Annabeth, May's shoes mark had writing in it, it said Tartarus." I said in a low whisper. Annabeth's eyes opened wide and she returned my glance of worry. We returned towards the group.

"May, do you know who you birth mother was?" Annabeth asks causionally.

"My birth mother. She would always go to this place. She said it was her home. It was dark, I felt like I was breathing fire. Toxic." She replied softly.

"May, the place you are describing is Tartarus. A bot—"

"A bottomless pit that monsters go to, to reform after being killed. A place where the Doors of Death are known to be. To survive, you would need to drink fire, A place full of Toxic." She interrupted Percy. We were all stunned, at that moment, the pink ropes now, are a black color and they untangled themselves from May's arms and fell to the ground. When I picked it up, it's bright pink color returned. May stayed on the thick grass, placed on her knees, her eyes were closed but I could feel them sinking into my skull.


End file.
